Verboten
by IAmFallen
Summary: Nach HP6!Was passiert mit Draco Malfoy?Er trifft auf eine unbekannte junge Frau,die ihn merkwürdigerweise vertraut.Sie weiß,er wird gesucht und gejagt, doch trotzdem schliesst sie sich ihm an.Was wird passieren?Warum geht sie mit Draco?Titel geändert!


**_Forbiddn - Verboten_**

**A/N:**_ Hey Leute!Nach langer Zeit veröffentliche ich wieder einmal ein FF! Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr ihn aufnehmt! Ich hoffe, viele von euch lesen ihn..._

_Anmerkung:Bitte lest alle davor Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, denn dann versteht ihr die story! Spoiler!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!IamFallen_

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel1: **Der Anfang_

Müde und erschöpf ließ er sich auf einen der Barhocker fallen. Er war mehrere Meilen gegangen und er hatte sich eine Pause regelrecht verdient. Müde fuhr er sich durch seine langen, verfilzten und dreckigen Haare. Wie sehr er sich sehnte, sich wieder zu waschen. Das letzte Mal war ein paar Monaten lang her, aber er hatte sich schon an den Schmutz gewöhnt. Er erinnerte sich an seine ersten Jahre der Flucht. Wie widerwärtig er alles fand, wie sehr er sich nach Hause gesehnt hatte. Doch nach einiger Zeit konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinneren und jetzt wusste er nicht einmal, wie sein Zuhause aussah.

Er bestehlte sich ein Wiskey und trank ihn mit einem Schluck hinunter. Er bestehlte sich den Zweiten und sah sich um.

Der Pub war klein, sah aber nicht schäbig oder heruntergekommen aus. An den Tischen saßen viele Männer und sahen zur Bühne. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass eine junge Frau auf der Bühne stand und sang.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Es kam ihn merkwürdig vor, dass eine Frau seinen Blick so gefangen hielt. Er sagte sich, dass es wahrscheinlich so war, weil er lange keine attraktive Frau gesehen hatte. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, dass ihr in großen Locken über ihre Schulter fiel. Ihr Gesicht war zart und wirkte sehr feminin und sie war schlank. Er fing an, ihr beim Singen zuzuhören.

_"Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes over you"_

Ihre Stimme war tief, klang aber weiblich. Ihm gefiel ihre Stimme. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihm warm ums Herz werden ließ. Er hob sein Glas und nippte an seinem Wiskey. Er drehte sich zur Bar und fragte den Kellner in seiner Nähe: "Entschuldigen Sie, wissen Sie, ob noch Schlafplätze frei sind?"

Der Kellner sah ihn an. "Haben Sie denn Geld?"

Er sah den Kellner geringschätzend an.

"Hätte ich dann gefragt? Nun?"

Der Kellner sah ihn müde an."Warten Sie, ich frage nach!"

Nachdem der Kellner verschwunden war, wandte er sich wieder zur Bühne. Doch die Frau war verschwunden. Er drehte sich um, als er das Mädchen neben ihm sah. Sie trank gerade einen Tee und bemerkte seinen Blick. Sie legte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und sah ihn fragend an.

"Sie sind nicht von hier, stimmts?" Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie eine außergewöhnliche Farbe hatten. Es war eine Farbe zwischen hellem blau und grün.

Er nickte und sagte: "Ich komme aus London!" Zum Teil stimmte es ja, er kam aus London. Doch er war seit drei Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen, seit man ihn verfolgte und jagte.

"Soweit her! Was verschlägt dich nach Clarkstown?", fragte sie und sah ihn von oben bis unten an.

"Ich bin auf Durchreise!", sagte er und es stimmte teils. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er versuchte ihr immer Halbwahrheiten zu sagen und nicht anzulügen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Manchmal waren seine Gedanken total absurd.

"Ah, toll! Ich nämlich auch!", sagte sie und wollte weiter reden, als der Kellner sie unterbrach.

"Sir, es tut mir leid, aber es ist alles voll hier!", sagte er und sah ihn an.

"Nichts ist frei? Haben Sie nicht einmal eine Hütte mit einem Bett?", fragte er und er fand, er klang wie ein Bettler.

"Du suchst ein Bett zum Schlafen? Ich hab zwei in meinem Zimmer, also, ich könnte es dir anbieten!", schlug die junge Frau neben ihn vor.

Er sah sie verwundert an. Welche normale Frau würde einem wildfremden, dreckigen Mann ein Bett im gleichen Zimmer anbieten? Doch er wollte so dringend wieder duschen und ein weiches Bett haben, also sah er sie noch einmal fragend an. Er hoffte, sie würde ihre Meinung nicht mehr ändern. "Das würdst du tun?", fragte er hoffend.

"Klar, aber nur, wenn du nicht über mich herfallen wirst!", sagte sie grinsend. Der Kellner nickte zustimmend und verschwand.

"Ich heiße Merlynn, du?", fragte sie höflich und hielt ihre Hand gestreckt.

"Ich heiße...ähm...Harry!", sagte er unbeholfen und schüttelte ihre Hand. Insgeheim klopfte er sich auf die Schulter für diese perfekte Lüge. Er konnte ihr nicht seinen richtigen Namen sagen, denn dann wäre er aufgeflogen. Er wollte nicht ins Gefängnis und er hatte sich selbst geschworen bis zu seinem Tod dafür zu kämpfen, dass er frei sei.

Merlynn lächelte ihn an und sagte: "Ok, dann gebe ich dir meinen Schlüssel, damit du dich waschen kannst. Brauchst du Kleidung?", fragte sie und sah auf seinen zerschlissene Jacke, die dreckige Hose.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf seinen Beutel unter der Bar. "Danke, aber ich habe alles dabei!"

Beide standen auf und sie gab ihm einen Schlüssel mit einem Anhänger auf dem groß die Zahlen 23 eingraviert waren.

"Es ist die Treppe hoch und die dritte Tür rechts!", sagte Merlynn und blieb sitzen, während er ging.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sie sah dem dreckigen Mann hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hätte sich vorhin selber ohrfeigen können, als sie ihm angeboten hatte, bei ihr im Zimmer zu schlafen. Merlynn wusste, dass er sie mit seinem Namen angelogen hatte. Nicht umsonst war sie eine Hexe. Sie konnte erkennen, wenn jemand lügt und das hatte er getan. Sie seuftzte und nahm wieder einen Schluck ihres Tees.

"Merlynn, stimmt es, was mir grad Chester gesagt hat?"

Ein etwas dicklicher, älterer Mann stand vor ihr und sah sie fragend an. Sie lächelte in sein vertrautes Gesicht. Der Inhaber des Pubs war ein alter Feund ihres Vaters und Merlynn durfte bei ihm unsonst schlafen und auftreten.

"Wenn du darauf andeutest, dass ich mit einem wildfremden Mann meinen Zimmer teile,dann ja, es stimmt!", murmelte sie und wartete auf die Reaktion des Inhabers.

Er sah sie lange an. "Da ich weiß, dass du eine verantwortungsbewusste junge Frau bist, vertraue ich dir. Aber wenn dieser Kerl auch nur etwas gegen deinen Willen tut, dann schrei so laut wie du kannst!", riet ihr der ältere Mann, bevor er sich seinen Gästen wieder zuwandte.

Eigentlich wusste sie nicht, warum dieser Mann ihr irgendwie bekannt war. Vielleicht wenn er etwas sauberer wäre, würde sie ihn erkennen. Sie trank ihre Tee und verabschiedete sich. Sie ging den langen Kooridor lang und stieg die Treppe hoch zur ersten Etage. Sie ging nach rechts und klopfte an der Tür von Zimmer 23. Sie hörte hinter der Tür Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Der junge Mann öffnete ihr und ließ sie eintreten.

"Wie ich sehe, hat dir das Bad gut getan!", sagte Merlynn und lächelte.

Der Fremde sah sauber und frisch aus. Er hatte nur eine Hose an, sein Oberkörper war nackt. Seine Haut war leichts rosig vom vielen schrubben und seine langen, platinlonden Haaren blitzen wie Gold. Sie blinzelte, denn sie kannte nur eine Person mit so hellen und außergewöhnlichen Haaren.

"Du heißt wirklich Harry?", fragte sie und sah ihn nun etwas misstrauisch an. Sie blieb sicherheitshalber an der Tür.

"Ähm, warum fragst du?", fragte der Fremde und zog sein Shirt an.

Merlynn steckte ihre Hand in ihre Tasche und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. In ihrem Kopf ratterten viele der Zaubersprüche, die sie kannte. Sie wusste, dass dieser Fremde ein Zauberer war. Sie musste sich auf alles gefasst machen. "Ach, weißt du, du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor!", sagte sie lässig.

Der fremde Mann sah sie an und seine Augen blitzten merkwürdig. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zog Merlynn ihr Zauberstab und hielt ihn vor sich. Ihre Hand zitterte genau wie ihre Stimme als sie sagte: "Ich weiß, wer du bist. Ich hätte dich eigentlich sofort erkennen müssen. Draco Malfoy, wer hatte gedacht, dass grade _ich _dich finde!"

* * *

_A/N: Sooo...das wars! Ich weiß,es ist kurz, aber ich wollte nur so ein kurzen Einstieg! Bitte seht nicht auf die Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehler, ich weiß...ich bin schrecklich! Vll will ja jemand Beta machen,...also bei mir melden... grinz_

_also...fehl nur noch ein Review...liebGuck..._


End file.
